Sweet Dreams
by snarkysweetness
Summary: The curse is broken and a battle is coming, but the only thing Emma can think about is saving August.


**Title:** Sweet Dreams

**Author: **snarkysweetness

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Emma/August; Brief Appearances by Henry, Snow, & Charming

**Summary:** The curse is broken and a battle is coming, but the only thing Emma can think about is saving August.

**Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Unprotected Sex, Emma Angst.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly. I would like to own a few of the fine men on this show, however.

**Author's Notes:** There is a serious lack of Emma/August fic. Because of this I am ending my whole 'not working on any fan fiction until my novel is done' thing to remedy this issue. This is the first story I've worked on in over a year and it turned out to have far more plot than intended, so please, enjoy, as it is clear I am incapable of writing porn without plot.

"_What is that?"_

"_Something bad."_

Emma held Henry close to her and watched, awestruck, as the purple smoke began to transform their world. She had no clue what was happening. She was relieved that Henry was alive, confused because she had no clue what was coming, and terrified because she knew, deep down, that breaking the curse was only the beginning. Bad things were coming. Things that she, as the savior, would need to deal with. She didn't know how to do this. And she knew she couldn't do it alone.

"August."

August would know what to do.

Anger and grief hit her like a ton of bricks. Henry was the only thing keeping her from either throwing something or falling to her knees in tears. Her grip on Henry's shoulders tightened and she looked down to find him gazing up at her.

"What's going to happen now?"

"I wish I knew kid."

Emma wanted to find August. Even though he was gone, she hadn't been able to say goodbye properly. She was far too jaded to even hope breaking the curse had brought him back somehow. But she needed to say goodbye. He was her best friend. Even though he'd lied to her and she had failed him by not believing, they'd been connected since the day she was born. He was her person. What to come was uncertain and there wasn't time for it, but August deserved to be mourned properly.

She just couldn't bring herself to leave Henry, especially not alone. And she couldn't say good-bye to August with Henry in the room. Henry didn't need to see his mother like that. No one did.

"Emma!"

Henry and Emma both turned as Mary Margaret and David ran into the room. No, they weren't Mary Margaret and David. They were Snow White and Prince Charming. Her parents.

Emma suddenly felt dizzy. This was all too much for one person to take on in one day. Her son died. She'd teamed up with the Evil Queen and been screwed over by Rumplestilskin. Her best friend had turned into a wooden man. Her best friend and her lover were actually her parents. She was a princess. She'd broken an evil curse with True Love's kiss. And she was expected to fight a battle.

Her entire life was a lie. Her world view no longer existed. And her mother, who hadn't abandoned her like Emma had always believed, was hugging her.

"You did it. Emma, I'm so sorry. We love you, we always did, I know what you always thought, but we didn't have a choice."

James reached for Snow, knowing Emma probably couldn't handle all of this at the moment. "Snow-"

"Not now, James! I just got our daughter back and I'm not letting her go, not even for you."

The realization that her mother was there, even with the absurdity that hours ago, she'd just been her other best friend and roommate, broke Emma. She hugged her mother back, tightly, and the tears came and they wouldn't stop. Emma had only ever cried in front of another person once in her life and that had been the day she'd given Henry away.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours, but was no more than minutes. Snow running her fingers through Emma's hair, letting her cry. James staring at Henry, realizing he was a grandfather. Henry watching all of them.

Pulling away from her mother, Emma sniffed back more tears, deciding to pretend she hadn't just lost it in front of her entire family. "August, I need…" She glanced towards Henry. She didn't want to leave him, but if she had to, his grandparents would keep him safe. "Kid. I need to do something. Promise me that you won't go off and do something dangerous. Stay with your grandparents, got it?"

"You broke the curse. Pinno-August said that if you broke the curse he'd stop turning into wood. He's going to be okay. Right?"

Emma gave Snow a look that told her all that she needed to know.

"That's what I'm going to find out, kid." She didn't want to lie to Henry, but she didn't want him to have to worry. He'd just come back from the dead, the kid needed a break.

"Go, we'll keep him safe. Just be careful. We don't know what's been unleashed out there." Snow kissed Emma's cheek and James pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, Emma. Is your gun loaded?"

"Yeah," she lied. She was pretty sure her gun was underground, where she'd also left James' sword. There were more at the station. For now, she didn't give a damn about staying safe. Anyone who tried to mess with her right now would be dealing with one-hundred and thirty pounds of pissed off female.

She leaned down to hug Henry and kiss the top of his head. "I love you kid."

"I love you too."

Emma tossed her keys to Snow. "Take him to the station. There are weapons and a basement. Just in case. I'll meet you there."

She left them before she had time to realize what a really stupid idea this was. The Inn was clear across town and she was unarmed with no clue as to what could be out there right now. The entire town looked changed. The people still outdoors were confused, pissed off, lost, or all three. Nature seemed to be taking itself back. And the air was thick with magic. The two worlds were coming together. She needed to hurry, because if they got sent back and she wasn't able to get back to Henry, there would be Hell to pay.

Emma sped her way across town, not bothering to shut the car door when she got to the Inn. She ran up to August's room, flinging the door open. She wasn't sure what she'd been hoping for, but her heart broke when she didn't find him sitting up in bed, waiting for her.

She'd been too late.

"August…" Emma approached the bed, looking down at what used to be August. Her fingers reached out to touch his cheek. It was cold and hard. And lifeless. Tears filled her eyes again and she sat at the edge of the bed, laying her head on his chest, letting the tears fall, but not making a sound.

"This is my fault. I should have believed you. If I had, you would still be here. And now I'm sitting here talking to you like you can hear me. I'm losing it, August. How am I supposed to do this without you? I saved Henry through sheer dumb luck. I can't do this without you. Who's going to tell me when I'm being an utter and complete fuckup and call me on my shit? Who's going to keep me from going insane? All of these people are going to expect me to be someone I'm not and you and Mary-my mom are the only ones who really get me and now Mary isn't my best friend she's my mom so I can't go to her when I just need to not be the savior because she's my mother and she doesn't need to see me when I'm feeling insecure and crazy and flighty.

I need you to keep me from running off and to make me smile because you always make me smile even when I don't want to. And I'm rambling and I know I'm rambling but I failed you and now you're dead. Because I failed. I saved Henry but…

I could have prevented all of this if I would have just listened to you and I'm sorry."

A small sob escaped her and she pulled away from August, knowing that she couldn't hide out here for much longer. She needed to get back to her parents and Henry. And someone would have to tell Marc-Geppetto about August. She didn't care if he was Pinocchio, he'd always be August to her.

"Goodbye, August. I promise you, I'll fix all of this. Everyone will get their happy endings back and…maybe we'll get back home. I don't know how this all works. I'm sure you did, but-I'm sorry."

There were other things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know what. She didn't know what she felt. Graham had been the first person to break through her shell since Henry's father and her feelings for August were a mess. She loved him, but she had no idea what it meant. A part of her knew what it meant, she loved him, and not like she loved Henry or Margaret or even Graham. But if she'd been hesitant to admit it while he was alive she wasn't about to admit it now. It was too depressing.

Her fingers traced over his cheek once more before she leaned down, her tears slipping onto his face. Emma placed a kiss on his cheek, before abandoning reason.

"Screw this. I love you. You're a pain in the ass. You're the most annoying person I've ever met. And I love you.

I'm sorry. I love you."

Emma pressed her lips against his and let them linger. She pulled away from him, working up the strength to leave and not let herself dwell on his death until this was all finished and she could do it alone and in peace.

"Goodbye, August."

Emma rose to leave as a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

She let out a small yelp of surprise and looked down to find August holding onto her.

"No-how?"

His head and torso were still wooden, but the magic was working its way through him, turning him back into a man. When August sucked in a deep gulp of air, Emma let out a relieved sob.

"You did it."

Emma nodded, gripping his hand. "I did. You're alive, but how? I mean," she sighed. She didn't know what she meant. Shouldn't breaking the curse have brought him back?

August gave her one of his insufferable knowing looks.

"You did it Emma. You brought me back." August sat up and pulled her down to the bed, taking her face in his hands.

"Because I broke the curse?"

He smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. If he was going to be a cheeky bastard about this she would getter over her shock at him being alive.

"No because of True Love's kiss, Emma."

Emma snorted. "I think dying made you delusional."

"Normally I'd have a witty remark and then we'd do our little snarky banter back and forth but can you just do me a favor and shut up for once?"

August crushed her body to his and kissed her before Emma could stop him. Emma's brain screamed at her to stop this, but her heart and body ignored it, choosing to tangle her fingers in his hair instead and kiss him back. Kissing August wasn't like kissing any other man. There was an underlying tension to their every interaction being brought out, front and center, and poured into the kiss. All of their frustrations, unspoken feelings, and desires.

When Emma finally broke the kiss, needing air, she found she'd at some point pulled August on top of her and their legs were entangled. And her red jacket had somehow unzipped itself.

"August-" Her brain was kicking back on. Sure, she loved him, but True Love? And they had things to do. She needed to get back to Henry. He needed to find his father. And there was a new curse brewing outside of the room. The couldn't waste time kissing or doing anything else for that matter.

August didn't care about the impending battle of good versus evil, their families, or anything else for that matter. He'd died, technically, and if they were going to leave this room and throw themselves in danger (where they'd probably die), he wasn't going to do it without fucking her within an inch of her life.

"I thought I told you to shut up. You're a pain in the ass who never listens to anyone, you always need to be right, and you are the most insufferable woman I've ever met. And I'm an idiot because I'm in love with you and it apparently took me dying for you to stop seeing what's been right in front of you for months. So you're going to kiss me again because in this moment we're both alive and we might not be for long and I want you. I've wanted you for weeks, but-"

"The curse."

August nodded. "The curse."

"Henry-"

"Can wait. You've read his book. No one's getting to him with your mother around."

August kissed her again, his delicate fingers tracing her jawline. He moved his lips to her neck, eliciting a moan from Emma. He used his leg to wedge her legs open and slipped off her jacket, tossing it to the ground, his hands moving to the hem of her tank top, wasting no time in pulling it off of her.

Emma wasn't sure if it was the way he was touching her or the look in his eyes as he stared at her, but she pushed all thoughts that would encourage her to put a stop to any of this and kissed him again, frantically, going for his shirt.

After his shirt went, her bra went. Then pants. Finally, undergarments. Once they were both naked, they held each other's gaze for a full minute, each having an internal debate on how to proceed. Get right to it or take their time?

"Screw this," Emma muttered, pushing August onto his back. There wasn't time for all of the things she wanted to do to him. There would be time later. She'd make sure of it.

Their lips found each other again as Emma straddled his waist. She ran her hands over his chest, replacing them with her lips as her fingers found his already hard cock. She kissed her way down his torso before taking him into her mouth. August let out a guttural sound as she sucked and moved him in and out of her mouth, her hands still at work.

He took her hair between his fingers and she was surprised when he pulled her away from him.

She began to protest when he pushed himself on top of her.

"Really, August, is now the time to try and control ever-oh God."

August wasted no time pulling her legs over his shoulders and burying his mouth against her. He ran his tongue over her before using two fingers to spread her open. Placing his thumb against her clit, August ran his tongue in circles over her before pushing it inside of her.

Emma's hands clenched the bed covers as she called his name.

If he was going to do things like that with his mouth he could take control whenever the Hell he wanted.

His free hand moved up to her breasts as Emma's hips moved up to meet the trusts of his tongue. Her knuckles were turning white. It had been far too long and she wasn't going to last for much longer. And she didn't. The second August moved his tongue to her clitoris, she lost it. She was sure the entire town could hear her and she couldn't care less.

August pulled away from her, adjusted himself, and then slipped into her, mid orgasm, not giving her a moment to recover before he began pounding away at her, sending her right into another one.

He kissed her again as her hands moved to his back, leaving marks as her nails dug in.

August came too soon for the both of them, who would have been glad to go at it for hours.

Pulling her into his arms, August kissed her temple, his hands casually roaming her back.

"So, do you want to deny that you love me now?" He looked down at her with his famous shit-eating grin and Emma just shook her head, resigning herself to his charms.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, wooden boy."

"You know, I'm sure we have another five minutes, if you want me to show you what a real boy can do again."

Emma couldn't help the smile that came to her lips.

"Only five minutes?"


End file.
